Kaa's new warm home
by ArgonV
Summary: Kaa finds a new warm home in Baloo.


**Kaa's new warm home**

The jungle was getting colder each and everyday, and Kaa was shivering atop his tree. The jungle was experiencing winter for the first time due to the effects of climate change.

The Indian government had evacuated the Man-Village, while the animals of the jungle took shelter in caves, but as for Kaa, the jungle animals refused to allow the snake inside the cave with them due to their animosity towards him, as Kaa has a bad reputation.

"Fools," Kaa hissed in anger, "achoo! Achoo! Achoo!"  
"If I don't find shelter soon, I'll freeze to death," Kaa whined, then Kaa heard some sounds below his tree, "hmmmm?"

Baloo was out of his cave to gather food for this winter. Baloo was originally a bear from Russia and was captured and become a circus bear, so Baloo knew how to keep warm and survive winters such as this.

"Doo-bee doo-bee doo-bee dee-doo, well, it's a doo-bah-dee-do, yes, it's a doo-bah-dee-do," Baloo sang to himself as he picked fruits from the ground and trees, "I mean a doo-be doo-bee doo-be-doo-be doo-bee doo."

Kaa's eyes pulsed brightly, as a wicked smile spreads on his lips. Kaa had a plan, a plan that involves this dumb bear, a plan that would benefit them both.

Baloo had climbed up a tree and was picking bananas from it, he when he heard a hiss coming from somewhere.

Baloo looks down the tree and looks around, but he sees nothing.

"Hey, anyone there?" Baloo asked loudly.

Seeing the no one was there, Baloo looks back up the tree, intending to collect more bananas for winter when he sees two eyes staring at him. The eyes were pulsing with rings of color, all manner of color were pulsing from the eyes hidden in the darkness of the tree.

"Kaa," Baloo said with widen eyes. Baloo's eyes began to reflect the rings of colors.

"Yes Baloo, it's me Kaa," Kaa smiled. Baloo was too laid-back and lazy to offer any resistance to his hypnosis, unlike a certain little mancub, "yes Baloo, I'm your friend."  
"Friend," Baloo said with a smile.  
"Yes friends," Kaa smiled, "friends do favors for friends, yes?"  
"I'd do anything for a pal, Kaa," Baloo smiled.  
"Your friend Kaa is freezing out here," Kaa said, "you don't want your friend to freeze to death, right?"  
"Oh no Kaa, I'd never want that," Baloo said, "I'll take you to my cave," Baloo smiled, "follow me."

Kaa slithered behind Baloo, following him to his cave.

Baloo's cave was closed off with a huge boulder, as he pushes the huge rock away, allowing them entry.

Baloo pushes the boulder back in place as soon as they both entered the cave.

The cave was filled with stacks of hay and all manner of fruits that Baloo had collected for the winter.

"You won't be needing all this food when I'm done with you," Kaa chuckled, a wicked smile on his lips.  
"Now Baloo, lay down for me," Kaa smiled, "and spread your legs for me."

Baloo laid down on a stack of hay for Kaa, his legs all spread for his pal.

Kaa began to lick at Baloo's asshole, lubing him for what was to come. Kaa could feel the warmth radiating from Baloo's hole.

Kaa smiled as he slithered up Baloo's body towards his face. Kaa's eyes began to pulse once again, fueling Baloo's warped mind with even more hypnotic colors, ensuring Baloo won't resist.

Kaa swayed back and forth in front of Baloo, deepening his hypnotic hold over the bear.

With that done, Kaa slithered down back to Baloo's spread legs, as he eyed the warm and inviting hole.

Kaa began to push his head into Baloo's hole.

"Mmmmmm, so warm," Kaa moaned, as he pushes more and more of his head into Baloo.

"Ohhhhh wow," Baloo moaned in his hypnotic slumber. Baloo's huge member emerges from it's sheath., as Kaa's tail wrapped around it, making Baloo moan louder.

Kaa's head soon pops into Baloo's hole, but he didn't stop there, Kaa began to move deeper and deeper into Baloo's rectum, making Baloo thrash about.

Baloo's toes curled in pleasure, as Kaa masturbated him and continuously entering into his ass, then Baloo came all over himself, warming him up and Kaa at the same time.

"MMmmmmmm," Kaa moaned at the warmth surrounding him, as Baloo was experiencing an afterglow. Kaa continued to push into Baloo as he masturbates the bear.

"Ohhhh man, this feels so good," Baloo said drunkenly, enjoying what Kaa was doing to him.

Kaa's head soon pops into Baloo's intestines, the warmest part of Baloo's body, as Kaa was enjoying the warmth of Baloo's innards, then Baloo came again, providing more warmth for Kaa. Kaa continued to move further inside his new home for the winter.

"MMMMMMmmmmm," Baloo moaned loudly, he began humped his big hips at Kaa's tail, as it continued to masturbate him.

Baloo's legs were so spread out wide and his anus was so wide and open, as inch by inch, more and more of Kaa's long thickening body entered into Baloo, providing the bear more warmth and pleasure. Baloo's stomach had grown bigger than before, his stomach was jiggling about as Kaa continued to move inside of Baloo.

And as soon as Kaa's head popped into Baloo's stomach, Baloo came and final time before falling asleep. Baloo's body and fur was a sticky mess from all the cumming. Baloo was asleep with a smile on his face.

Kaa began to gather his long body inside of Baloo's stomach, as some of his body remained inside of Baloo's long twisting intestinal tract.

Baloo's belly was bulging, as if he was pregnant with hundreds of bear cubs.

Baloo's body provided the warmth Kaa needed to survive this winter and Baloo never grew hungry because he felt full.

For six months, Kaa and Baloo slept in their cave, with Kaa occasionally pushing his tail out to masturbate him. Baloo provided the warmth Kaa needed and Kaa provided the pleasure and the fullness that Baloo needed for the winter, it was a symbiotic relationship.

THE END.


End file.
